Eu só quero você
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: O que acontece quando a turma de Yusuke resolve viajar para a praia?Romance!Dedicado a comunidade do orkut Kurama & Botan lovers.Fic Completa!
1. Problemas

****

_Eu só quero você_

Capítulo 1: A viajem

O mundo dos humanos havia finalmente conseguido a paz, desde que Eiki vencera o torneio do makai e proibira os youkais de fazerem qualquer mal aos humanos, o ningenkai não tinha mais problemas com os demônios.

Os integrantes do famoso Time Urameshi agora viviam como simples humanos. Com exceção de Hiei que estava junto de Mukuro no Makai e da mestra Genkai que infelizmente havia morrido, nada havia mudado.

Apesar de estar bem mais maduro, Yusuke ainda é um moleque que apanha de Keiko quando preciso, Kuwabara agora é um estudante esforçado mas, quando o assunto é Yukina, o rapaz se torna um bobo sem remédio e Kurama, bem, ele continua sendo a gentileza em pessoa.

Depois de tantos sofrimentos com toda certeza eles merecem a felicidade, e qual a melhor forma de ser feliz do que encontrar um verdadeiro amor?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Em um sobrado com um belo jardim na entrada, um jovem de cabelos vermelhos cuidava de sua roseira, distraído com as flores, não percebera a reação que provocava nas vizinhas, interessadas no rapaz sem camisa.

Kurama nunca se importou em ser sozinho, só que ultimamente, ele sentia falta de carinho, falta de alguém em quem confiar. Ele sabia que poderia ter qualquer uma de suas incansáveis "amigas", porém o ruivo tinha certeza que se alguma delas soubesse menos da metade do seu passado fugiria como um rato do gato, além do mais não queria só uma noite.

O ruivo só não se sentia mais solitário porque tinha a amizade da guia de alegria contagiante.

Botan conhecia o seu passado e o seu presente, conhecia o frio Youko e também o doce Suuichi, o seu lado bom e seu lado mal e mesmo assim, ainda o tratava com doçura, sem medo daquele que um dia foi o ladrão lendário do Makai.

Kurama tinha um carinho especial por Botan, tanto que, depois de voltar do mundo das trevas, passou a visitar o templo da mestra Genkai quase todos os dias para ver a guia, que logo se tornou sua melhor amiga. Ele se sentia bem ao lado de Botan, ela conseguia deixá-lo a vontade.

Foi quando Kurama escutou uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome, interrompeu sua atividade e quando virou-se, viu Yusuke parado no portão.

- Ué Yusuke, o que faz aqui?- Kurama falou curioso, afinal era difícil Yusuke aparecer em sua casa

- Vim esperar o bonde passar!- Yusuke disse debochado- mas que pergunta Kurama!

- É que você nunca aparece aqui em casa...Está com algum problema?- o ruivo falou abrindo o portão

- Eu não mas...- ele disse em um tom assustador- que tal você me oferecer algum lanchinho?- Yusuke falou com a maior cara de pau

- Você não muda mesmo!- Kurama disse com uma enorme gota na cabeça

Depois de entrar na casa de Kurama e fazer o coitado preparar um chá com bolachas, Yusuke resolveu falar o motivo de sua visita, Kuwabara e ele decidiram reunir a turma para passar uns dias na praia.

- Mas viajar assim, de última hora...- Kurama falou meio indeciso

- Você é sério demais sabia?- Yusuke disse levando uma bolacha na boca- todo mundo vai!

- Todo mundo quem?- Kurama perguntou

- Eu, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina e a Botan...- o detetive respondeu de boca cheia

- A Botan também vai!- disse Kurama animado

- Hum...Kurama, você ficou todo animadinho depois que falei o nome Botan.- Yusuke falou com um sorriso maldoso- e então garanhão, me fala até onde você chegou com ela?

- Yusuke! Chega de dizer bobagens!- Kurama disse vermelho igual um pimentão- agora vai embora que eu tenho muito o que fazer...- ele falou arrastando Yusuke até a porta

- Ei pera aê! Você vai com a gente pra praia ou não?- Yusuke perguntou rindo parado na porta

- Sim eu vou junto!- respondeu Kurama

- Então esteja na rodoviária amanhã as nove horas.- Yusuke falou dando "tchauzinho"

- Até amanhã!- Kurama disse fechando a porta

O youko não podia acreditar no que tinha feito, foi só escutar o nome Botan e ele havia mudado totalmente sua expressão.

Ultimamente só de escutar o nome da deusa da morte Kurama já sentia o coração disparar a ponto de não conseguir se controlar. O Kitsune não sabia, mas a guia do mundo espiritual também estava com os mesmos "sintomas", Botan agora passava o dia pensando em Kurama e quando escutava o nome do ruivo ficava totalmente vermelha sem saber por que sentia aquilo.

Com toda certeza essa viajem ainda iria revelar muitos sentimentos adormecidos no coração de Kurama e Botan.

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

É, mais uma fanfic K & B no mercado.

Tentarei terminar isso daqui mais ou menos no quinto capítulo.

Ainda não sei se faço alguma coisa com os outros dois casais, então quero saber a opinião de vocês.

Preferem só um K & B ou querem que eu mexa também com o Yusuke e o Kuwabara?

Um abraço para todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. A viajem

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 2 :Problemas

Era quase nove e quinze da manhã, na rodoviária lotada, as pessoas animadas aguardavam o horário de saída dos ônibus, um grupo em especial, parecia esperar mais do que isso.

- Esse Urameshi é mesmo um irresponsável! - reclamou Kuwabara

- Fica calmo Kuwabara, daqui a pouco ele chega... - disse Kurama tentando acalmar o rapaz, que estava uma pilha de nervos

Não sei como você consegue ter tanta paciência Kurama... - comentou Keiko com os braços cruzados 

Foi quando o motorista, que havia sido "gentilmente" forçado a aguardar alguns minutos, apareceu meio amedrontado avisando que não poderia mais esperar, ouviu-se então, uma voz bastante conhecida vindo de trás do grupo.

- Opa, calma aí que eu tô chegando! - falou Yusuke aparecendo com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar

- Até que enfim! - disse Botan cansada de esperar

- Urameshi seu folgado! Você está atrasado! - disse Kuwabara correndo para dar um soco em Yusuke

- Ai, calma mona! - Yusuke falou enquanto se desviava do golpe de Kuwabara - O importante é que Yusuke Urameshi tá na área!

Depois de cinco minutos de discussão entre os dois bad boys, finalmente todos subiram no ônibus, para alívio do motorista que já estava impaciente com a demora.

Dentro do ônibus Botan e Kurama sentaram juntos, desde que chegaram na rodoviária os dois não haviam trocado nem ao menos uma palavra, talvez fosse pela presença do resto da turma ou então, por pura timidez.

Ela olhava a paisagem para disfarçar o nervosismo que ele causava em sua pessoa enquanto Kurama ficou observando-a discretamente, apesar de ser discreto, Botan percebeu o olhar dele e virou-se com um sorriso.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou ainda sorrindo

- Nada não é que... - Kurama falou desviando o olhar

- O que? - Botan disse aproximando-se com o intuito de ver melhor os olhos do rapaz

Kurama então voltou a olhar Botan, só que como o rosto dela estava muito próximo os dois ficaram apenas alguns centímetros longe, estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

- É que você fica ainda mais linda quando está com os cabelos soltos... - Kurama sussurrou

Envergonhada a menina apenas abaixou a cabeça, nessa hora seu coração batia tão depressa que poderia sair pela boca.

Sempre era a mesma coisa, quando aproximava-se um pouquinho mais de Kurama a menina sentia o coração disparar, as pernas ficavam bambas, seu rosto queimava e um sorriso bobo nascia em sua face e, quando tentava se afastar, seu corpo não obedecia.

Ela queria se afastar por medo de acabar confundindo amizade com amor mas ao mesmo tempo, gostava de ficar perto dele.

A guia do mundo espiritual não conseguia entender por que sentia-se tão feliz apenas ao ver um sorriso dele, por que quando estava longe de Kurama o tempo parecia não passar, por que toda vez que o olhava não conseguia prestar a atenção em mais nada... muitas perguntas se formavam na mente da sempre tão alegre garota, que não tinha resposta para essas questões.

Enquanto isso Kurama ficou a observar o jeito da menina, a guia parecia estar confusa mas mesmo assim continuava sorrindo, o sorriso que encantara o velho youko, definitivamente ele não conseguia entende-la. Talvez era exatamente isso que o ruivo gostava em Botan, ele não conseguia compreender o que se passava na cabeça dela, ela parecia ser indecifrável, tão aberta e ao mesmo tempo tão fechada, tão forte mas ao mesmo tempo sensível.

Obrigada... - disse Botan baixinho, sorrindo, vermelha 

Antes de voltar a observar a paisagem ela olhou Kurama e viu um lindo sorriso se formar nos lábios dele... Botan ainda não tinha entendido o que era aquele sentimento que invadia seu coração, só sabia que era muito bom sentir aquilo e, foi pensando nisso, que depois de algum tempo adormeceu apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A viajem foi tranqüila e logo eles chegaram na rodoviária, porém uma tempestade teve início, pegando a turma de surpresa.

Procurando uma pensão, eles correram na chuva feito loucos mas em todos os lugares que passaram não tinha mais vaga, foi quando depois de um tempo acharam uma casa, rapidamente adentraram o local e avistaram uma velhinha que com um sorriso, cumprimentou os nossos ensopados heróis.

- Olá meus jovens, o que desejam? - perguntou a simpática vovó

- A senhora teria seis quartos para alugar? - Kurama falou educadamente

- Ora meu rapazinho, não me chame de senhora, eu ainda dou um bom caldo! - a velhinha falou rindo escandalosamente - meu nome é Hina.

- Hina, você tem quartos para alugar? - perguntou Keiko

- Tenho apenas dois de solteiro e um de casal, todos os outros já estão ocupados... - Hina respondeu

Um ficou olhando para a cara do outro, e nesse momento a pergunta que pairava no ar era:

Quem iria dormir no quarto de casal?

- A não, eu não vou dormir com o tarado do Yusuke de jeito nenhum! - gritou Keiko

- Por que não, Keiko- chan?- perguntou Yusuke sorrindo maliciosamente

- Porque você é um safado, sem-vergonha, tarado e... - Keiko falava sem parar

- ...E porque sou eu e a Yukininha que vamos ficar no quarto de casal! - Kuwabara se intrometeu - não é? - falou ele segurando as mãos de Yukina.

- Kazuma...o que é um tarado? - disse Yukina sorrindo inocentemente

- O que! - Kuwabara falou sem saber o que responder para Yukina

Enquanto ocorria a ridícula situação, Kurama e Botan apenas acompanhavam tudo com uma enorme gota na cabeça, já a velhinha Hina, ria como nunca.

Uma tarde chuvosa na praia, ensopados, obrigados a ficarem presos numa pensão...o que mais pode acontecer?

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sei que esse capítulo ficou curtinho e sem- graça mas no próximo pretendo melhorar.

Sim, eu confesso...o nome de Hina eu peguei descaradamente do mangá "Love Hina".(pura falta de criatividade da minha parte)

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a história, muito obrigado pela atenção e também pelos comentários.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! (prometo que vou me esforçar)


	3. Nos quartos

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 3 :Nos quartos

Na entrada da pensão, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Keiko continuavam a discussão, sendo observados por Kurama e Botan que estavam totalmente envergonhados com a falta de educação dos amigos, Yukina sempre sorrindo e a velhinha Hina.

Se deixasse, os três brigariam até o anoitecer e acabariam morrendo de pneumonia, já que todos estavam ensopados.

Olha pessoal, eu tenho uma idéia para resolver logo essa situação...- Kurama falou em um longo suspiro- que tal resolvermos tudo no pedra, papel e tesoura? Ótimo, eu vou vencer e ficarei no quarto de casal com a Yukina!- disse Kuwabara determinado Vai sonhando seu pastel!- Yusuke falou mostrando a língua Então vamos logo com isso...- Keiko disse impaciente 

Com exceção de Yukina e Botan, os outros quatro se prepararam e começaram a "disputa", depois de cinco rodadas, Yusuke venceu.

O detetive então pegou a chave e olhou maliciosamente para Keiko, se aproximou e colocou sua mão no ombro da garota.

Vamos Keiko-chan?- perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso safado Ora seu...- Keiko dizia vermelha- tarado! Mas Keiko, eu ganhei...- Yusuke falou O quarto, não a acompanhante!- a garota disse ainda envergonhada com o atrevimento de Yusuke 

Keiko então puxou Yukina e se despediu do grupo, deixando Yusuke parado com cara de "paisagem" e Kuwabara rolando no chão de tanto rir da cara do pobre Urameshi.

É meu rapaz, acho que seu plano não funcionou...- comentou a velhinha Nada disso! Já que é assim, a Botan vai me fazer companhia, não é?- ele falou olhando para a garota de cabelos azuis Ei, que história é essa?- Botan disse com raiva Yusuke...acho melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha com a Botan, entendeu?- Kurama falou baixinho no ouvido do detetive em um tom ameaçador 

Depois disso Kurama chamou Botan para o quarto de solteiro que eles iriam ficar, entraram no local e logo largaram as malas no chão.

O ruivo sentou na beirada de uma das camas e começou a retirar a camiseta molhada, enquanto Botan o observava ruborizada, ainda parada em um canto do quarto.

É melhor você tomar um banho quente, senão ficará gripada...- ele disse olhando a menina Tudo bem...- Botan falou abaixando a cabeça para esconder as bochechas vermelhas Você está vermelha...-Kurama falou se aproximando da garota- "Será que ela está com febre?"- pensou ele colocando a mão na testa de Botan Eu...eu vou tomar um banho!- disse a menina ainda mais vermelha- com licença!- falou ela indo para o banheiro, deixando Kurama confuso 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enquanto isso, em frente ao quarto de casal...

Eu não acredito que esse pastel vai dormir comigo!- falava Yusuke furioso Eu também não acredito...minha Yukininha, eu quero minha Yukininha!- disse o grandalhão com cara de choro Bom, espero que aproveitem, a cama de casal é muito confortável...- falou Hina rindo, empurrando os dois para dentro do aposento 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já no quarto das meninas, Keiko havia acabado de sair do banho e agora, era a vez de Yukina se livrar das roupas molhadas.

Keiko, por que você ficou tão brava com o Yusuke?- perguntou Yukina pegando uma toalha Por que ele não muda! É sempre um safado, irresponsável e sem-vergonha!- respondeu Keiko séria Mas você gosta dele, não é?- falou a dama das neves sorrindo C-como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso Yukina?- gaguejou vermelha a menina É que você se dão tão bem...- Yukina disse Bom, eu gosto sim do Yusuke mas...-Keiko confessou- ...ele poderia ser um pouco mais carinhoso O Yusuke também gosta de você, pelo menos foi isso que o Kazuma me disse...- Yukina falou entrando no banheiro 

Keiko espantada deitou na cama e ficou olhando o teto, um sorriso surgiu em sua face, se o que Yukina disse era verdade, então ela não iria mais perder tempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No quarto de Kurama e Botan...

Depois de um bom banho a menina saiu do banheiro vestida com uma camiseta longa e folgada e um short curto, olhou para Kurama, este se encontrava deitado na cama, dormindo sem camisa, com uma toalha nas mãos e com a calça ainda molhada.

Botan ficou observando por um tempo o rapaz e depois se aproximou, ajoelhada ao lado da cama a garota tocou levemente os lábios dele com sua mão, a vontade de beijar a boca entreaberta do belo adormecido foi mais forte que a razão e, um beijo doce ela depositou na boca de Kurama.

Para a surpresa da garota o ruivo correspondeu, ela então sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando as mãos dele começaram a deslizar por baixo de sua roupa, provocando sensações totalmente novas.

Deitada em cima dele, Botan não queria saber de mais nada, a única coisa que interessava a menina nesse momento, era os lábios doces e os carinhos de Kurama

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais um capítulo...

Acho que esse foi o pior até agora, nem sei como consegui publicar isso daqui.

Gente, eu peço desculpas de coração mas, não vai ter jeito do Hiei aparecer.

Não tenho nenhuma idéia para fazer ele aparecer e do céu não pode cair, né?

Mas prometo que quando terminar essa história eu faço uma centrada no baixinho mais amado do Japão.

Muito obrigado por continuarem acompanhando a história.

Beijos


	4. Toques

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 4:Toques

Ela sentia o calor do corpo dele, as mãos rápidas e atrevidas, os lábios quentes, Botan ainda não acreditava que estava beijando Kurama, tocando e sendo tocada, transformando sonho em realidade, o ruivo passeava com suas mãos cada parte do corpo da garota, arrancando um gemido de satisfação e fazendo com que ela ficasse cada vez mais entregue as carícias.

O rapaz então tirou a camiseta de Botan e deitou por cima dela, beijou o colo, os seios e voltou para a boca, enquanto isso a menina apertava a perna musculosa, os braços...os toques se tornavam cada vez mais ousados e os dois se tornavam mais instinto e menos razão.

Porém uma hora a razão iria ter que voltar e, com muito esforço, Botan empurrou Kurama e se levantou em um impulso, deixando-o parado, sem reação.

- O que foi?- perguntou Kurama ofegante

- Me desculpe eu não sei o que deu em mim...- Botan falava nervosa

- Você não queria?- perguntou confuso

Claro que eu queria! Mas...e você?- falou ela envergonhada 

Para não deixar mais dúvidas Kurama se aproximou e tocou delicadamente o rosto de Botan e, com um beijo leve, respondeu a pergunta da garota.

Eu só quero você...te amo- sussurrou Kurama no ouvido da menina 

A garota de cabelos azuis ficou petrificada com as palavras do ruivo, ainda meio abobalhada ela o abraçou com um largo sorriso.

Eu também te amo!- falou ela se pendurando no pescoço do rapaz 

Só então a menina percebeu estar sem camiseta, vermelha feito um pimentão ela se soltou do pescoço de Kurama e correu para vestir a peça de roupa que estava no chão, ele apenas sorriu, achando graça do jeito dela, tiveram sorte pois, um minuto depois Kuwabara e Yukina apareceram no quarto.

- Ué Kurama, por que você ainda está assim?- Kuwabara perguntou estranhando o fato do ruivo ainda não ter se arrumado

- Háháháháháhá! É que eu enrolei no banho e o coitado ainda não conseguiu tomar o banho dele!- Botan tentava disfarçar

- Não sei não...vocês estão muito estranhos!- Kuwabara apontava para Kurama e Botan

- Yukina, cadê a Keiko e o Yusuke?- o ruivo perguntou tentando mudar de assunto

- Estão na cozinha junto com a vovó...- Yukina falou sorrindo- eles pediram para o Kazuma e eu virmos chamar vocês.

- Bom, eu ainda vou tomar banho...acho melhor vocês indo na frente.- Kurama falou

- Não quer que a gente te espere?- perguntou Kuwabara

- Não...a não ser que vocês queiram me ver tomando banho.- Kurama falou olhando para Botan, que ficou vermelha

- Muito obrigado mas eu prefiro ir embora.- disse Kuwabara saindo do quarto sendo seguido por Yukina

- Botan você não vem com a gente?- Yukina perguntou para a garota que ainda estava parada encarando o ruivo

- V-vou...- Botan falou baixinho, se retirando do local

"Ela é mesmo encantadora..."- pensou Kurama antes de entrar sorrindo no banheiro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na cozinha Keiko e Yusuke estavam junto com Hina quando Kuwabara e as garotas apareceram, com um sorriso a velhinha convidou os três para se sentar a mesa.

- Cadê o Kurama?- perguntou Yusuke

- Foi tomar banho...- Yukina disse sorrindo

- Kurama é o ruivo bonitão?- Hina falou tomando um gole de chá

- Ruivo bonitão?- disse Kuwabara e Yusuke com cara de riso

- É ele mesmo...- Keiko falou

- Ei Keiko você acha o Kurama bonitão?!- gritou Yusuke enciumado

- Mas o Kurama é mesmo muito bonito.- Yukina disse com olhar inocente

- Até tu Yukina...- Kuwabara falou com cara de choro

- E você mocinha, o que acha?- Hina perguntou para Botan

- Eu? Bem, eu...- a menina começou a ficar vermelha e sem graça

- Háháháháháhá! Botanzinha está apaixonada pelo Kurama!- ria Yusuke deixando a garota ainda mais envergonhada

- Yusuke! Pode parar senão eu...- Botan ameaçou

- Você o que?- o menino ria descontroladamente- Vai contar para o Kurama?

- Vai contar o que para o Kurama?- perguntou o ruivo sem entender

- É besteira do Yusuke!- a garota interrompeu o garoto de cabelos castanhos que, com toda certeza, iria fazer algum comentário indiscreto

Kurama apenas deu um longo suspiro e sentou-se ao lado de Botan. Na mesa bolos e pães foram servido por Hina, a velhinha sempre solitária estava adorando ter aqueles jovens tão divertidos como seus hóspedes.

Uma conversa animada rolava, Yusuke e Kuwabara discutindo como sempre, Keiko se metendo na encrenca, Yukina, Kurama e Botan achando tudo muito divertido e Hina provocando ainda mais os dois garotos.

Apesar de uma forte chuva lá fora, a pensão continuava aquecida e iluminada pela alegria e pelo sorriso de Yusuke e sua turma.

E assim foi a madrugada, conversas, sorrisos, discussão, alegria, pães, bolos, cafés...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olá!

O capítulo está curtinho, eu sei...é que meu computador voltou do conserto faz apenas um dia então eu fiz esse capítulo hoje (22/12) pois sei que vou demorar para atualizar a fic por causa das festas.

Agradeço a todos os que estão acompanhando a fic.

Desejo um feliz natal e um ano novo muito divertido para todos vocês! (espero que ganhem muitos presentes...não só materiais!)

Beijos!


	5. Céu azul

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 5:Céu azul

Depois de uma noite bastante agitada todos ainda dormiam profundamente, apenas Botan estava acordada olhando pela janela a bela manhã.

Para dizer a verdade a garota nem estava pensando muito no dia quente e na praia mas sim no ruivo que dormia na cama ao lado, desviou o olhar da paisagem e passou a observar Kurama dormindo como um anjo, é até engraçado pensar que esse rapaz com um sorriso mais doce que o mel e de um olhar tão intenso pode ser um demônio milenar que já cometeu os crimes mais hediondos.

Caminhou devagar para não acordá-lo e sentou na beirada da cama, olhou por alguns minutos o rapaz, os lábios estavam entreabertos, tão convidativo, tão tentador...Botan suavemente acariciou o rosto de Kurama, que ainda se encontrava imóvel.

A garota de cabelos azuis já ia se levantar quando foi puxada pelo ruivo, que a "prendeu" em seus braços.

- Essa é a segunda vez que você se aproveita de um rapaz indefeso...não tem vergonha?- Kurama sussurrou com um meio sorriso

- Ora seu, você estava acordado!- Botan falou totalmente sem graça

- Claro, e eu lá consigo dormir sabendo que está do meu lado.- disse ele com um sorriso malicioso, o mesmo sorriso do Youko

- Safado, já está pensando besteira?- a garota falou vermelha, Kurama sempre foi um rapaz reservado mas dessa vez mostrava claramente suas intenções que, com certeza, não eram nada inocentes

- Mas eu não falei nada...- o rapaz fez a cara mais "pura" do mundo- você pensa besteira e depois põe a culpa em mim?

- Eu não pensei besteira nenhuma!- ela gritou e saiu de cima dele

Assim que Botan levantou Kurama deu um salto, a garota estava de costas para ele mas ainda sim conseguia escutar a risada que, mesmo tentando, o ruivo não conseguia esconder.

Já estava pronta para começar a gritar com ele quando sentiu a mão de Kurama na sua cintura e o corpo dele colado no seu, era incrível como o ruivo tinha o dom de provocar, irritar, enfurecer e em seguida, acalmar.

Kurama beijava a nuca de Botan, a mão antes na cintura agora estava no seio da garota, ela tremia com o contato, um calor invadia seu corpo, era impressionante a forma como o ruivo conseguia mexer com os seus desejos mais secretos.

- Eu te amo...- sussurrou ele beijando o pescoço dela

- Eu também.- falou ela em um gemido

Virou-se de frente para ele e sem mais esperar o beijou, a língua dançava em um ritmo alucinante, aquela nem parecia ser Botan, a garota sempre foi muito moleca, criança e até mesmo um tanto quanto "bobinha", porém essa era uma mulher cheia de desejo, atrevida e sem medo.

Kurama estava surpreso com ela, as mãos da menina buscava o seu corpo com uma urgência e vontade impressionante, pararam de se beijar apenas porque faltou o ar.

- Você me surpreende, sabia?- ele falou com um sorriso enquanto retirava um lírio lindo e perfumado detrás da orelha da garota

- Kurama, é tão linda...- ela disse tocando com a ponta do dedo a delicada flor

Sentiu-se radiante, parece até besteira mas, aquele lírio fez os olhos da garota brilhar mais do que o sol, a lua ou as estrelas.

O ruivo não entendia por que os olhos da menina começaram a lacrimejar, apesar de ser um Youko milenar e compreender muito bem o corpo e o coração das mulheres, com Botan era diferente, ela era única, especial, misteriosa, alegre, sensível, conseguia confundir sua cabeça, ele queria entende-la mas essa parecia ser uma missão impossível.

- O que foi? Por que está chorando?- perguntou amavelmente

- Não, é que...- falava enxugando as lágrimas- essa é a primeira flor que você me dá e eu estou... tão feliz!

Por um momento ficou totalmente parado, a garota estava novamente sorrindo, aquele sorriso alegre de moleca danada, a alguns instantes ela estava o beijando com tanta intensidade e agora parecia uma criança que ganhou um presente...

- Kurama, por que está me olhando assim?- ela perguntou confusa pois o ruivo a olhava de uma forma como se estivesse tentando ler sua mente

- Nada...- ficou levemente vermelho

- Bom, que tal irmos acordar o pessoal? Está um lindo dia lá fora!- disse Botan apontando para a janela aberta

- Será que eles não vão ficar bravos? Fomos dormir seis horas da manhã e agora ainda são nove horas...- Kurama falou olhando o relógio

- Que nada! Vamos acordar esses preguiçosos!- ela disse animada

Então saíram do quarto e se separarão, Botan foi em direção do quarto de Keiko e Yukina enquanto Kurama foi chamar Yusuke e Kuwabara.

Depois de quase uma hora para acordar os dois garotos, de Keiko perder a paciência e meter um soco na cabeça de Yusuke, depois de rolar o maior barraco e de Kuwabara ser fotografado dormindo chupando dedo e com uma touquinha roxa, finalmente puderam sair para a praia.

- Ai, eu tô mais quebrado que arroz de terceira...- Kuwabara falou soltando um longo suspiro

- Para de ser mole, seu pastel!- disse Yusuke mal humorado

- Se você não tivesse me jogado para fora da cama eu não estaria assim!- gritou Kuwabara

- Cada um com seus problemas! Já não basta eu ter que agüentar essa chata da Keiko e ainda tenho que aturar você?!- Yusuke falou

- O que você disse seu imbecil?!- Keiko berrou para a rua inteira ouvir

- Além de chata ainda é surda?- o garoto de cabelos castanhos também alterou o tom de voz

Yukina assustada se escondeu atrás de Kurama enquanto este tentava acalmar os ânimos, porém já era tarde demais pois Keiko estava "soltando fogo pelas ventas" e meteu um soco na cara de Yusuke, que caiu sentado no chão.

- Eu nunca mais quero te ver...- Keiko falou deixando soltar algumas lágrimas e saindo correndo para bem longe do grupo

Todos ficaram olhando para o detetive que ainda se encontrava no chão, Botan visivelmente irritada com Yusuke o encarava com um olhar de fúria, assim como Kuwabara.

Yukina ainda estava segurando o braço de Kurama, nunca tinha presenciado tamanha discussão entre os dois, estava assustada, com medo do que podia acontecer com a coitada da Keiko.

- Eu vou atrás dela!- Botan disse saindo a procura de Keiko

- Eu também vou.- Kuwabara falou lançando um olhar mortal para Yusuke- Urameshi, você é mesmo um estúpido...

Botan e Kuwabara então saíram a procura de sua amiga enquanto Kurama e Yukina permaneceram apenas olhando para Yusuke.

A essa altura o rapaz já estava completamente arrependido do que dissera a Keiko, ele sempre foi realmente um idiota mas desta vez passou da conta.. O pior era que não sabia se a moça iria desculpá-lo, simplesmente estava com medo de perder ela, a amizade dela, o carinho, o apoio e também...perder a chance de ter o amor dela.

Apesar de amá-la muito ele não sabia como demonstrar, não sabia como agir...no final das contas era mais idiota do que seu amigo Kuwabara.

- Yusuke...acho que deveria ir atrás dela.- Kurama falou calmo como sempre

- Mas ela não vai querer nem mesmo olhar na minha cara, você ouviu, ela mesmo disse...- Yusuke falou nervoso, trêmulo

- Isso não é verdade!- dessa vez quem falou foi Yukina

- O que quer dizer?- perguntou o detetive

- Keiko gosta muito de você, mesmo não dizendo... quando ela fala de você os olhos dela brilham muito.- Yukina disse séria- por isso acho que ela vai sim te perdoar!

- Vai Yusuke!- Kurama praticamente ordenou

Mais do que depressa o rapaz levantou e saiu correndo, ele iria consertar essa burrada de qualquer jeito, mesmo que precisasse se ajoelhar e se tornar o escravo dela pelo resto da vida.

Enquanto isso, Kurama e Yukina voltavam para a pensão...pelo visto a praia iria ter que esperar mais um pouco.

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E aqui estamos com mais um capítulo...

Acho que estou fugindo um pouco da personalidade real do Kurama mas...se eu deixá-lo inocente demais não sai nem mesmo um beijo entre os dois.

Quanto a Botan se aproveitar do Kurama dormindo...bem, se o ruivo estivesse em uma cama ao lado da sua, vai me dizer que não tiraria uma casquinha?(eu tiraria)

Muito obrigado por acompanharem a fic!

Agradeço pelos comentários e pela atenção...

Beijos!

PS: Usei o lírio primeiro porque realmente gosto dessa flor e segundo porque o estoque de rosas vermelhas do Kurama acabou.(depois de tantas rosas distribuídas e usadas nas lutas...ù.ú)


	6. Revelações

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 6:Revelações

Keiko chorava sentada em um banco frente a praia, via pessoas conversando, crianças brincando na areia, as ondas fortes e o céu azul, apesar de ser um cenário próprio para a diversão a garota ainda sim não conseguia sorrir, tudo porque brigou com Yusuke.

Quando Yukina falou que o detetive gostava dela, o coração de Keiko se encheu de alegria e coragem para se declarar mas, depois da discussão que tivera com o rapaz, já não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Yusuke. Eles se conheciam a muito tempo porém as vezes pareciam ser dois desconhecidos, ela muitas vezes tentava entender algumas atitudes de Yusuke, quando estava em perigo ele sempre estava lá mas quando tudo fica calmo ele simplesmente se afasta dela, como se tivesse medo.

- Keiko! - um rapaz de cabelos castanhos gritava correndo na direção da menina

A garota então olhou e viu Yusuke correndo até ela, ainda nervosa e chorando começou a fugir do detetive, Keiko ainda não se sentia preparada para encara-lo, as lágrimas teimavam em sair de seus olhos e seu coração estava acelerado, se Yusuke a visse nesse estado talvez acabasse ficando com pena dela...e pena era a última coisa que ela queria do rapaz.

- Me espera Keiko! - ele gritava, nunca havia sentido tanto medo como agora, nem deus sabia como o garoto amava aquela menina, sua amiguinha de infância que se transformara na única dona do seu coração - Vamos conversar!

- Me deixa em paz! Eu não quero falar com você! - ela dizia soluçando, não queria ver Yusuke, pelo menos não agora

Os dois corriam muito, mesmo sendo uma humana normal a garota tinha uma velocidade impressionante, porém nunca conseguiria fugir de um Youkai classe S, cansado daquela perseguição Yusuke saltou por cima de Keiko e foi parar na frente dela, sentiu uma dor no peito ao ver a menina, os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de chorar, o detetive então ia levar sua mão até o rosto da garota mas parou ao sentir a mão dela segurar a sua.

- Eu não quero que sinta pena de mim. - ela falou seca

- Não sinto pena de você - disse ele olhando para ela

- Não é o que parece... - falou Keiko desviando o olhar - vai embora, eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas eu... - Yusuke começou mas logo foi interrompido com um grito de Keiko que apenas falava para ele deixá-la em paz

O detetive então ficou de costas para a garota como se fosse embora, porém não foi isso que ele fez, logo se virou, segurou o braço dela e a puxou para perto de si.

A menina tremeu, se ficasse muito perto dele não iria conseguir se controlar e acabaria revelando seus sentimentos.

- O que você quer? - perguntou em um sussurro, tinha medo até mesmo de sua própria voz

- Agora você vai me ouvir! - ele gritou - Pelo menos uma vez na vida você vai me escutar sem interromper, entendeu?

- Me solta! Eu não quero falar com você! - dessa vez Keiko gritou, além de tudo que fizera antes ainda queria dar ordens nela?

- Você não vai falar, só escutar! - disse Yusuke segurando a garota com mais força - Se depois nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara tudo bem...mas antes escute o que tenho a dizer

- Tudo bem...só que vamos sair daqui. - a menina olhou para o lado - ninguém precisa saber o que você tem de tão importante para me falar...

Quando Yusuke olhou a sua volta viu várias pessoas observando os dois, irritado com os bisbilhoteiros o rapaz deu um berro que assustou a multidão.

O detetive então soltou o braço de Keiko e sentou na escada que descia para a areia, em seguida a moça de cabelos castanhos fez o mesmo, incomodada com o silêncio a garota apenas ficou a observar o mar, imitando o detetive.

- Lembra quando... - Yusuke começou - nós dois brincávamos no parque?

- Lembro... - ela apenas respondeu, sinceramente não entendia o porque daquela pergunta

- Desde pequeno todos sempre tiveram medo de mim... - ele olhou a garota - menos você

- Ora, por que eu teria medo de você? - Keiko encarou o rapaz

- Todos sempre fugiram, mas você não. Quando me acusavam você me defendia e quando eu aprontava lá estava você me batendo... - disse Yusuke com um meio sorriso

- Eu sempre fui mesmo uma chata... - ela falou também sorrindo

- Antes era exatamente isso que eu achava de você...mas hoje não. - disse o rapaz colocando a mão no rosto da moça

- É...e sua opinião mudou para pior ou melhor? - perguntou vermelha

- Depende...se eu disser que te acho a garota mais linda dos três mundos e que te amo você vai achar ruim? - ele falou puxando o rosto da garota para mais perto do seu

- Yusuke eu também... - Keiko foi silenciada com um beijo do rapaz, se ela soubesse que uma discussão ira faze-lo se declarar, com toda certeza teria brigado antes com ele.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enquanto isso na pensão Kurama e Yukina conversavam na entrada, esperando a chegada de Kuwabara e Botan.

- Kurama... - chamou ela- você acha que vai dar tudo certo?

- Claro, Yusuke não vai desistir... - ele sorriu- enquanto Keiko não perdoá-lo ele vai continuar no pé dela

- Eu não entendo porque o Yusuke briga tanto com ela- Yukina olhou o céu - o Kazuma me disse que ele gosta da Keiko...

- Cada pessoa tem um jeito diferente de demonstrar o que sente... - disse Kurama olhando a youkai tão inocente- o Yusuke provoca a Keiko para assim demonstrar que se importa com ela.

- Mas você não briga com a Botan - ela olhou sorrindo para Kurama

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o ruivo surpreso

- Ah Kurama, você a olha de um jeito diferente... - Yukina disse - ela é especial para você, né?

O rapaz ficou sem resposta, como aquela garota tão ingênua sabia tanta coisa sobre seus sentimentos?

Kurama ficou em silêncio olhando para Yukina com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ela ainda sorria esperando a resposta dele, se ele falasse que Botan não era especial estaria mentindo mas, por outro lado, não queria revelar para ninguém além da garota de cabelos azuis seus sentimentos.

Bom, mas Yukina era uma pessoa na qual podia confiar, não?

- Sim...a Botan é especial - ele falou um pouco vermelho

Ela parou de encarar Kurama e voltou os olhos para a paisagem satisfeita com a resposta do ruivo, sem querer a pequena dama do gelo acabou deixando um Youko milenar sem graça, talvez Yukina era mais esperta do que eles imaginavam.

- Ora, ora mas o que fazem aqui? Vocês não estavam na praia? - Hina perguntou sorrindo como sempre

- Nós nem chegamos na praia... - Yukina falou um pouco desanimada

- Não fique tão triste, com certeza os dois vão se acertar e vocês vão poder finalmente aproveitar o sol! - a sábia baixinha falou

- A senhora por acaso é advinha? - Kurama perguntou, sinceramente aquela velhinha parecia saber ler mentes

- Hô Hô Hô Hô! Mocinho, eu já falei que ainda dou um bom caldo por isso não me chame de senhora! - disse Hina rindo escandalosamente

- Opa, perdão! - falou Kurama sorrindo e balançando a cabeça em um gesto de desculpas

- Mas onde está o rapaz de cabelo esquisito e a garota falante? - perguntou ela olhando para o lado

- Quem você chamou de rapaz de cabelo esquisito? - Kuwabara apareceu na entrada com cara de ofendido, ao seu lado Botan apenas olhava a cena sem muita animação

- Ué, quem eu chamei de rapaz de cabelo esquisito? - perguntou Hina olhando inocente para o grandalhão

- Mas foi isso que eu acabei de perguntar! - gritou o rapaz nervoso, mas logo parou quando sentiu a mão de Yukina em seu braço

- Kazuma você achou a Keiko? - Yukina falou olhando para o rapaz que estava levemente vermelho

- N-não eu...não achei. - gaguejou ele com um sorriso bobo na cara

Quando viu o olhar preocupado de Yukina o rapaz começou a dizer que tudo acabaria bem pois, "Kazuma, o cara" iria resolver tudo.

Kurama sorriu ao escutar isso, se Kuwabara não conseguia nem resolver a situação dele com Yukina como é que seria cupido do Yusuke?

Olhou Botan e viu como a moça parecia nervosa, o ruivo então andou e parou na frente dela, segurou o queixo e levantou o rosto da garota, sorriu na intenção de acalmá-la.

Talvez essa era uma das qualidades que ele mais admirava na garota, o jeito como se importava com os outros.

- Não precisa ficar assim.. .- Kurama disse com um olhar bondoso - eles vão se acertar, você vai ver

Ela dessa vez sorriu, estava preocupada com Keiko mas se Kurama estava dizendo que tudo acabaria bem...realmente aquele ruivo sabia das coisas e parecia ter uma fórmula para acalmar seu coração, um único sorriso conseguia fazer Botan esquecer dos problemas dela e dos outros.

- Obrigada... - Botan falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Kurama

- Só um beijinho na bochecha? - o ruivo perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura da garota - não acha que mereço mais?

- Mas será que eu não posso me aproximar de você sem que pense besteira? - ela falou vermelha

- Já disse que não penso besteira...só quero um beijo de verdade - Kurama sorriu, sempre que queria algo ele sorria daquele jeito, parecia um moleque dengoso pedindo carinho

- Me diz algo que você não consegue? - Botan disse antes de beijá-lo, dessa vez um beijo do jeito que o ruivo queria

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos pois logo o clima foi "quebrado" com um grito de Kuwabara, ele ficou olhando de boca aberta para os dois, nunca havia desconfiado que tinham algo além de amizade.

- Ueeeeepaaaaaa! Mas que que isso! - ele gritava apontando para Kurama e Botan como se os dois fossem criminosos - vocês estão...vocês estão juntos?!

- Não Kuwabara, eu estava com falta de ar e pedi para o Kurama fazer respiração boca a boca... - Botan olhou para o rapaz que ainda se encontrava em "choque"

- Como assim "respiração boca a boca"?! - ele falava ainda gritando

- Hô Hô Hô Hô! Você ainda não tinha percebido? - Hina perguntou achando engraçado o espanto do rapaz

- É sério que você não sabia, Kazuma? - até Yukina não acreditava no jeito como Kuwabara havia recebido a notícia

- V-você sabia Yukininha? - ele gaguejou envergonhado - então todos sabiam e ninguém me contou?

- Kuwabara você sempre foi um pouco... - Kurama falava tentando se controlar, afinal a vontade de soltar uma gargalhada naquele momento era muito grande -...distraído!

- Mas até a minha inocente Yukina sabia... - ele disse inconformado com o fato de não ter percebido que os dois estavam juntos

- Ah, vamos parar com isso e entrar! - Botan falou tentando acabar com aquela ridícula discussão - temos coisas mais importantes para fazer...

- Com certeza você e o mocinho tem coisa muito melhor para fazer, não? - Hina disse com um sorriso malicioso, deixando a garota de cabelos azuis totalmente vermelha

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e... - a guia falava rápido, estava envergonhada com o comentário da velhinha

- Como jogar cartas! - a senhora falou tirando uma baralho não se sabe da onde

Todos menos Yukina caíram, aquela Hina as vezes conseguia ser pior que Genkai com seus comentários.

- Então era disso que estava falando?! - gritou Botan

- Sim, o que você pensou mocinha? - claro que a velhinha havia falado pensando em besteira mas, era sempre bom deixar as pessoas com aquela expressão que divertia qualquer um e, com certeza, aqueles jovens divertiam muito a esperta Hina

Por fim entraram na pensão para jogar cartas, agora só faltava Keiko e Yusuke chegar para o grupo ficar completo e assim, Kurama e Botan agüentarem a verdadeira "zoação".

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olá!

Depois de um tempo sem inspiração aqui estou eu de volta com outro capítulo.

Ufa! Finalmente Keiko e Yusuke se acertaram...(apesar que eu achei a discussão dos dois um tanto quanto ridícula ù.ú).

Eu sei que o Yusuke está meio meloso e o Kurama um pouco safado mas...eu não resisto!

Obrigado a todos que comentaram e por favor, se quiserem criticar, dar sugestões ou elogiar (acho que estou pedindo demais!) podem me mandar um e-mail que eu vou responder. Digam no que preciso melhorar para assim poder fazer uma boa fic K e B.

Beijos!

Ps: Madam Spooky, obrigada pelas imagens! Babei naquela da Botan, Kurama e Kuraminhas!


	7. Amor

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 7: Amor

Eram quase sete e **_meia da noite quando Yusuke e Keiko voltaram, por decisão da garota os dois_** **_resolveram não falar sobre o que aconteceu na praia, preferindo manter em segredo o namoro dos dois._**

Ao chegarem na pensão se depararam com uma Botan visivelmente irritada, depois que Kuwabara descobrira que ela e Kurama estavam juntos acabou se unindo com Hina para atormentar o mais novo casalzinho...era por essas e outras que a esperta Keiko decidira ficar quieta.

- Mas que saco Kuwabara!- a garota de cabelos azuis gritava- já perdeu a graça, sabia?

- Ué, eu não acho...- o rapaz sorria- mas se me responder uma pergunta eu paro, tá bom?

- Uma pergunta?- ela olhava nervosa, perguntas feitas por Kuwabara e Yusuke eram extremamente perigosas para qualquer reputação

- Vocês já foram além dos beijos?- Kuwabara falou com um sorriso malicioso

- O Que!!!- Botan deu um berro que assustou até mesmo a coitada da Yukina

- Infelizmente não Kuwabara...- disse Kurama em um suspiro

- Kurama! Isso lá coisa é de se falar?- novamente Botan gritava

- Credo mas que auê é esse, hein?- finalmente Yusuke, que até agora só estava olhando a discussão, se pronunciou- tão matando quem?

- Urameshi!- Kuwabara se espantou com a chegada repentina do amigo

- Cadê a Keiko?- perguntou Yukina preocupada

- Estou aqui...- a garota saiu de trás de Yusuke

- Você está bem?- Botan disse dessa vez calma

- Sim, estou ótima.- Keiko respondeu sorrindo

- Vocês demoraram bastante...pelo visto se acertaram, né?- disse a velhinha Hina olhando maliciosamente para os dois

- Ora sua velha enxerida...- Yusuke gritou com a veia saltada

- Hô, hô, hô, hô não fique tão alterado meu rapaz.- mais uma vez a velhinha ria da cara de Yusuke- não disse nada além da verdade.

- Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito bem mas eu tô cansadão...- Yusuke disse ignorando a última frase de Hina- vou tomar um banho e descansar, fui!

O detetive foi caminhando lentamente para o quarto sendo seguido por Kuwabara, que não se cansava de perguntar o que tinha acontecido, em seguida Keiko também resolveu "fugir" de suas amigas antes que estas a jogassem uma enxurrada de perguntas...enfim cada um foi para seu quarto, Botan é claro, ainda nervosa com Kuwabara.

Com uma tremenda de uma carranca a moça entrou no quarto junto de Kurama, este apenas olhava sorrindo para Botan, ela estava com um olhar tão assassino quanto o do youko.

- Ai é fogo, viu!- a garota dizia brava- será que o resto da viagem vai ser desse jeito?

- Calma, não precisa ficar assim...- o ruivo falou colocando sua mão no ombro de Botan e puxando-a para mais perto de si- é só ignorar que eles param.

- Como você consegue fazer isso?- ela olhou encostando o rosto no peito de Kurama

- Isso o que?- perguntou curioso

- Me acalmar com um único sorriso...- Botan sussurrou encarando aquele ruivo que conseguia conquistar qualquer pessoa

- Só conto se você me revelar o segredo.- disse ele acariciando a face da moça

- Segredo do que?- perguntou ela roçando seus lábios nos dele

De como consegue me deixar cada dia mais apaixonado...- Kurama respondeu antes de beijá-la docemente 

Incrível como ele não conseguia se controlar toda vez que se aproximava de Botan, Kurama sentia um calor forte por dentro, parecia que perdia o domínio sobre seu corpo...era como se suas mãos fossem máquinas trabalhando sem precisar de comando e seu amor e desejo fossem os transmissores de energia.

Deitaram na cama sem desgrudar nem mesmo por um segundo seus lábios, as mãos, tanto as dele quanto as dela, procuravam cada parte do corpo escondido pela roupa.

As sensações que o toque, o beijo, o calor do corpo dele provocava era algo inexplicável, o coração da garota de cabelos azuis parecia que iria sair pela boca de tão forte que batia.

Se lembrou de quantas vezes desejou beijá-lo, de quantas vezes voou bem perto da janela do quarto dele e o observou dormindo, de quantas vezes chorou em silêncio quando pensava amar alguém indiferente e de muitas, mas muitas vezes mesmo, ter tido vontade de pular no pescoço e enforcar as garotas que se jogavam nele...depois de tanto tempo amando em segredo, desejando algo que parecia impossível ter, lá estava ela junto daquele que o último roubo, foi seu coração.

As bocas insaciáveis ainda não haviam se separado, a língua de Kurama invadia a boca de Botan e sua mão não sabia se ficava no seio, na coxa ou na cintura, enquanto isso as mãos da garota buscavam os braços e o peitoral que o ruivo adorava esconder apenas para causar ainda mais curiosidade e vontade nas mulheres.

Os toques ousados não paravam e os dois pareciam não querer parar, porém para Botan aquilo tudo era novo, e ela sempre temeu o desconhecido.

Nunca desejou outro que não fosse Kurama, a muito tempo ela queria estar com ele, sentir o toque e também tocá-lo, porém ainda não estava pronta para avançar o sinal, mesmo confiando nele com os olhos vendados e as mãos amarradas ainda sim tinha medo, não sabia bem do que, mas temia ir, como disse Kuwabara, além dos beijos.

Ele estava sobre ela, beijava cada parte do corpo da garota, a boca, o pescoço, o colo, os seios, a barriga...Kurama a queria, o rapaz queria que ela fosse dele.

Antigamente, na época em que era Youko, ele possuía uma mulher por dia, mas não era isso que desejava, no fundo Kurama sempre desejou ter uma pessoa para "fazer amor" e não para "deitar em sua cama"...agora, depois de tanto tempo, ele encontrou essa pessoa.

Embaixo dele Botan gemia, mesmo com medo a vontade de se entregar ao rapaz era grande, ele provocava, estimulava, sabia como fazer ela não querer parar porém, ao sentir a ereção do garoto, se assustou e saiu debaixo dele, pela segunda vez deixava o pobre rapaz ofegante em cima da cama.

Ficou com vergonha de olhar para ele, lentamente caminhou até a janela e ficou a observar as estrelas e a lua, queria de alguma forma se explicar mas naquele momento nenhuma justificativa surgia em sua mente.

- O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou percebendo que se não falasse algo o clima tenso continuaria

- Me desculpe...- falou ela com um tom de voz baixo- por favor não fique com raiva de mim mas é que eu...

Novamente o silêncio que amedrontava a garota tomou lugar, mil pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Botan e todos eles pessimistas, ela sentia o olhar que o rapaz lançava tentando chamar sua atenção mas mesmo assim não se virou, lhe faltava coragem.

Foi quando sentiu o corpo dele colado no seu, só que dessa vez não com segundas intenções, ele a abraçava forte, transmitindo paz e confiança para a garota.

- Você ainda não consegue, não é mesmo?- sussurrou Kurama no ouvido de Botan

- Não sei...- ela falou baixinho- estou confusa.

- Entendo...- o ruivo disse fazendo a garota ficar de frente para ele- Botan, por que chora?

- É que eu quero...- confessou ruborizada- só que tenho medo.

- Medo do que?- perguntou o ruivo secando as lágrimas da moça

- Não sei...- Botan respondeu cabisbaixa

- Eu compreendo e vou esperar até que seu medo passe...- disse Kurama segurando o queixo da menina- e vou ajudá-la a superar esse medo...

- E como vai fazer isso?- perguntou ela hipnotizada, os olhos do rapaz pareciam estar brilhando mais do que o normal

O ruivo aproximou seu rosto e a beijou, mas dessa vez estava calmo e não tão apressado como antes, aquele beijo tinha mais amor que desejo, suas mãos acariciavam a face macia da jovem e seu corpo não estava tão próximo como antes... Botan notou a diferença e se acalmou, ele estava realmente disposto a esperá-la.

Separaram seus lábios mas continuaram com o rosto próximo um do outro, ela sorriu um pouco mais confiante e Kurama percebeu que a garota havia entendido o recado, não importava o que acontecesse nem quanto tempo passasse, ele estaria sempre lá, junto dela.

- Respondi sua pergunta?- ele perguntou sorrindo

- Sim...mas eu quero mais respostas!- Botan também sorriu, beijando-o novamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amanheceu um novo dia, os raios de sol entrava pela janela do quarto e batia no rosto de um jovem ruivo, abriu devagar os lindos olhos verdes, quando finalmente se acostumou com a claridade olhou a garota que dormia abraçada com ele, o cabelo estava solto e levemente bagunçado, ela realmente era naturalmente bela.

Lembrou-se da noite passada, sinceramente ele não conseguia entender Botan e isso parecia ser muito bom, se surpreendeu com a garota, apesar de inexperiente a menina conseguiu fazer algo que nenhuma outra conseguiu, ela fez Kurama Youko implorar por carinho.

O rapaz então beijou a bochecha da garota e se levantou com cuidado, não queria acordá-la, depois de uma noite agitada ela precisava de descanso...pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, a água quente caia sobre o corpo definido do jovem, ele estava tão relaxado que não percebeu quando alguém abriu a porta e ficou a observá-lo, só quando uma mão macia tocou suas costas foi que ele acordou de verdade.

- Bom dia...- disse Botan com um sorriso malicioso no rosto- a água está boa?

- Ficaria melhor se você me acompanhasse.- Kurama sussurrou ficando de frente para ela

- Sério? Estava esperando você dizer isso.- a garota de cabelos azuis falou provocando o rapaz

- E então?- perguntou ele com um meio sorriso- aceita?

- E por que não?- Botan falou antes de entrar embaixo do chuveiro

Quando Kurama disse que esperaria por Botan ele estava realmente disposto a aguardar o tempo que fosse preciso...felizmente não precisou esperar muito.

Tudo o que passou, toda a dor, todas as lutas, todos os seus pecados foram esquecidos naquele momento, ao lado da garota de cabelos azuis ele realmente descobriu o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor, que era totalmente diferente do que lia nos livros...amor não podia ser escrito, amor não podia ser explicado porque simplesmente não tinha explicação, amor...apenas um olhar já conseguia transmitir algo que os humanos tentavam de todas as formas entender.

Bom, mais feliz o jovem casal não podia estar afinal, não é todo mundo que tem o privilégio de tomar um banho desses logo cedo...

- Hum, acho que deveria tomar um banho gelado sabia?- sussurrou Botan mordendo levemente a orelha de Kurama

- É, e por que acha isso?- falou ele beijando o pescoço da garota

- Porque você está muito esquentadinho...ainda são sete da manhã.- ela sorriu enquanto deslizava sua mão na perna do rapaz

- Ora, você sabe que uma vez aceso o fogo do Youko não se apaga...- disse Kurama beijando-a

- Disso eu sei e acho muito bom...- a jovem o empurrou contra a parede- não quero que seu fogo apague tão cedo.

- Não vai...afinal você coloca muita lenha na fogueira.- disse antes de sentir novamente os toques de Botan, deixando-o ainda mais excitado, se é que era possível

Três horas mais tarde, na mesa do café...

- Caramba, será que o Kurama e a Botan não vão aparecer nunca?- perguntou Yusuke impaciente, estava doido para ir a praia mas até agora não havia conseguido

- Calma Yusuke, daqui a pouco eles chegam...- Keiko disse sorrindo

- Os dois devem estar fazendo coisas bem divertidas...- falou Kuwabara maliciosamente

- Que tipo de coisa?- Yukina perguntou curiosa

- Háháháhá! Yukina dá uma ajudinha para a Hina!- o rapaz de cabelos castanhos falou nervoso, empurrando a garota na direção da velhinha

- Tá bom.- a menina sorriu e foi para a cozinha

"Ufa! Essa foi por pouco, se o Hiei fica sabendo de uma coisa dessas o Kuwabara iria ser cortado em mil pedacinhos...se bem que o cérebro dele já deve estar em fatias!"- pensou Yusuke soltando uma gargalhada

- O que foi Urameshi?- perguntou Kuwabara desconfiado

- Nada não...- disse o detetive segurando o riso

- Bom dia.- Kurama e Botan falaram chegando de mãos dadas

- Bom dia casalzinho...- Yusuke e Kuwabara disseram ao mesmo tempo

- Pelo visto vocês também dariam um belo parzinho...- Botan disse divertida

- Concordo, os dois pensam as mesmas coisas...- Kurama falou irritando ainda mais os outros dois rapazes

- Você disse que eles pensam?- comentou a garota de cabelos azuis ironicamente- realmente Kurama, você é muito gentil...

- Mas você é mesmo uma despeitada!- Yusuke gritou com os punhos fechados

- Quem é despeitada?!- Botan gritou mais alto que o detetive

- Ai credo, tá de tpm, é?!- O rapaz falou ainda aos berros mas logo se arrependeu, Botan bateu com seu remo na cabeça do coitado

No canto Kurama e Kuwabara apenas acompanhava a cena com os olhos arregalados enquanto Keiko observava tudo com uma expressão de "bem feito".

Yukina e Hina chegaram depois, apenas em tempo de ver um Yusuke esparramado no chão.

- De onde ela tirou esse remo?- com medo Kuwabara perguntou para Kurama

- Não sei...- Kurama disse assustado- só sei que o Yusuke não deveria nunca perguntar

para uma mulher se ela está de tpm.

- É...esse assunto é tabu, né?- cochichou Kuwabara com o ruivo

- O que vocês tanto falam aí?- Botan virou-se para os dois com um olhar mortal

- Nós não estamos falando nada demais...- disseram os dois fazendo cara de bonzinho

Depois da divertida discussão matinal o grupo pode tomar seu café em paz, Yusuke ainda com um enorme galo na cabeça e Botan extremamente sorridente.

Agora sim finalmente eles iriam aproveitar o sol, saíram animados da pensão direto para a praia...

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E aí pessoal!!

Peço desculpas pela demora em escrever esse capítulo mas realmente ando sem idéias...

Por favor não fiquem decepcionados mas nada de Hentai...eu ainda não consigo escrever nada além de cenas de beijo.

O próximo será o último capítulo.

Obrigado pelos comentários e por terem paciência com essa pobre iniciante...

Graças a vocês estou conseguindo continuar com a fic.

Beijos!


	8. Para sempre juntos

**__**

Eu só quero você

Capítulo 8: Para sempre juntos

__

Uma semana havia se passado, depois de muito sol, mar e confusão chegava a hora de _ir embora_ _daquele lugar maravilhoso._

Essa iria ser a última noite do grupo na pensão, para comemorarem iriam sair até uma feirinha que tinha desde videntes até venda de artesanato.

Aquela realmente foram as melhores férias que eles tiveram, sem lutas, sem feridas, sem mortes ou perigo...finalmente aproveitaram como jovens comuns, sem precisar lembrar que possuíam um poder incrível dentro deles, sem lembrar de acontecimentos recentes e dos erros do passado, sem lembrar que eram demônios e que enfrentavam demônios, sem se preocupar com o amanhã.

É galera...nossas férias estão acabando... - Yusuke falou observando o mar

- Nada dura para sempre, né- disse Botan abraçando Kurama

- Ora, não diga isso...tem algo que é para sempre... - sussurrou o ruivo encarando sua amada

- O que- perguntou ela

- Nós dois...estaremos para sempre juntos. - falou ele dando um longo beijo em Botan

- Huuuuuumm...mas que coisa mais linda- Yusuke e Kuwabara brincaram

- Mas o que ele disse é tão bonito... - Yukina disse com um sorriso- não é Kazuma-kun?

É claro que sim minha Yukininha... - derreteu-se ele ao sentir a pequena youkai

segurar seu braço

- Ao invés de ficar rindo da cara do Kurama porque não aprende a ser um pouco mais atencioso com a sua namorada- Keiko falou emburrada

- Ah, minha ursinha, não fica assim não... - falou o detetive fazendo bico e beijando o rosto da garota

- Ursinha- todos gritaram rindo descontroladamente deixando Keiko vermelha

- Essa é boa! Keiko ursinha e Urameshi o que... - Kuwabara ia terminar de falar quando o detetive jogou areia nos olhos dele

- Fica quieto pastel- berrou Yusuke

- O que você pensa que está fazendo idiota- o rapaz mais alto gritou

A centésima briga do dia já estava começando mas felizmente foi interrompida por Kurama e Yukina, Botan e Keiko apenas assistiam, até que achavam divertido ver os dois discutindo igual crianças de cinco anos.

Foi quando os dois pararam de brigar e se viraram para Kurama com uma expressão perversa no rosto, a vítima agora seria o ruivo.

Ô Botan...qual o apelido do Kurama- perguntou Yusuke

- O que- o ruivo olhou meio sem graça para os outros dois rapazes

- Ah...o apelido dele é... - disse Botan bem devagar, fazendo suspense- Rapozão...

Após um minuto de silêncio as gargalhadas puderam ser ouvidas, Kuwabara e Yusuke não se agüentaram quando ouviram a forma carinhosa como Botan chamava Kurama, talvez não teriam parado de rir tão cedo se o ruivo não tivesse lançado um de seus olhares mortais.

Depois da pequena brincadeira o grupo foi andando sem pressa pela areia, o som das ondas quebrando e do vento eram melhor do que qualquer frase para descrever aquele momento, dessa vez o frio não era incômodo para Botan, ela tinha Kurama para aquecer seu corpo, sorriu ao sentir o ruivo abraçá-la, parecia que ele lia seus pensamentos pois era exatamente isso que a moça queria, um abraço forte.

Chegaram na tal feira, várias barracas ocupavam o lugar, muitas pessoas circulavam e produtos um tanto quanto curiosos eram vendidos...Kurama olhou em uma das pequenas barracas e achou uma corrente com pingente em forma de uma garota de cabelos azuis sentada em um remo, rapidamente comprou enquanto Botan estava distraída olhando alguma coisa muito interessante, ele só não sabia que ela também havia comprado algo muito parecido com ele.

Yusuke e Kuwabara correram para a barraca de doces, a dona no início se assustou com os dois rapazes que compraram quase todas as guloseimas expostas para a venda, mas logo sorriu satisfeita ao ver o lucro que estava tendo, enquanto isso Keiko e Yukina foram na tenda da vidente, "o futuro na palma de suas mãos"...talvez sem o Time Urameshi não teria futuro, ou melhor, o futuro seria terrível e o mundo dos homens, trevas.

Kurama não achava que o futuro estava escrito, isso era desculpa que os homens inventavam para jogarem a culpa de acontecimentos dolorosos em cima de algo, por isso ele apenas acreditava no que podia ver ou tocar, só acreditava em demônios porque era um e, só agora, passou a acreditar no amor, porque também amava.

Quando Youko ele era frio, orgulhoso e incapaz de entregar seu coração para alguém...para falar a verdade o ruivo ainda continua sendo muito frio e orgulhoso só que hoje em dia, admitia que precisava dela em sua vida.

O rapaz tinha a porta de seu coração trancada e deixou apenas uma janela escondida aberta, Botan achou a passagem secreta, invadiu seu coração gélido e com seu carinho, aqueceu algo que ele nunca havia usado realmente...o coração.

- Kurama, vamos sair um pouco dessa multidão... - pediu Botan segurando o braço do namorado

- Claro...que tal voltarmos para a areia- perguntou ele

- Se estiver vazio o suficiente para nos deixar a vontade... - disse ela com um sorriso

- Botan, não é melhor esperar voltarmos para a pensão- Kurama falou malicioso

- Hein? Do que você está... - a garota ia perguntar mas quando reparou a forma como o ruivo olhou, ela entendeu no que ele pensava- Mas que coisa, não é nada disso que está pensando!

- Ué, o que estou pensando- sorriu Kurama inocentemente

- Descarado... - sussurrou Botan fingindo estar irritada

- Mas bem que você gosta desse descarado, não é- ele abraçou a moça e beijou sua face

- Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta... - disse ela vermelha tocando os lábios do rapaz

O ruivo não falou mais nada, ainda sorrindo abraçou a garota e voltaram para a praia, fazia mesmo muito frio naquela noite...os dois então sentaram na areia e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Botan encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Kurama enquanto este brincava com os cabelos soltos dela, sentindo a maciez e o perfume, foi quando ela olhou para o rosto do rapaz, tão belo e tão forte, carinhoso e poderoso, a malícia e a inocência habitando o mesmo corpo, Kurama era isso, inexplicável, uma mistura perfeita, o equilíbrio entre certo e errado.

Botan fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto até beijar os lábios daquele homem especial, era tão bom sentir o gosto dele, o corpo musculoso mas delicado e... como beijava bem!

Afastaram um pouco o rosto e se olharam, foi quando ao mesmo o tempo os dois sorriram e tiraram um pacotinho de dentro do bolso.

- Tenho algo para você... - disseram os dois

- Fala você primeiro... - Botan sorriu e apontou para o pequeno presente que Kurama segurava

- Tudo bem... - ele apenas falou

- Obrigada... - agradeceu a jovem- olha, comprei isso aqui porque achei muito parecido com você...

Após ver a alegria da garota Kurama abriu o seu presente e não pode evitar um sorriso, Botan também havia comprado uma corrente para ele, a única diferença era que o pingente tinha a forma de uma raposa pequenina com cabelos prateados.

Se olharam por um tempo antes de agradecerem com um beijo apaixonado, o ruivo puxou delicadamente a garota de cabelos azuis e a derrubou na areia, em seguida, deitou-se sobre ela.

- Rapozão...não é melhor voltarmos para a pensão... - disse Botan provocando o ruivo

- O que foi? Está tendo idéias interessantes- perguntou Kurama acariciando o rosto da garota

- Você me deixou toda suja de areia...preciso de um banho. - respondeu maliciosa

- Faço questão de te ajudar a tirar a areia. - falou ele bem perto do ouvido de Botan

Botan e Kurama dormiam abraçados depois de uma noite exaustiva quando acordaram com batidas na porta, rapidamente o rapaz levantou-se assustado e foi ver o que acontecia, um desesperado Yusuke gritava pelo nome dele.

- O que aconteceu Yusuke- perguntou o ruivo

- Como assim o que aconteceu! Nós perdemos o ônibus! Como vamos fazer para voltar- berrava o detetive

- Que horas são- Kurama novamente perguntou fazendo uma cara de quem estava escutando um absurdo

- São oito horas! E agora? Aqui é o fim do mundo- dizia nervoso

- Yusuke...o nosso ônibus vai partir as oito da noite... - falou um irritado Kurama ajeitando o lençol que quase caia

É mesmo- Yusuke olhou sem graça para seu amigo, só agora havia percebido a forma como o outro rapaz estava, apenas um lençol cobria suas partes mais íntimas - Ai...foi mal aê...

Na mesa do café apareceram Kurama e Botan de mãos dadas e Yusuke com um galo na cabeça, Hina olhou desconfiada para o casal e depois para o pobre detetive.

- Acho melhor nem perguntar o que aconteceu, né- a velhinha encarou os três jovens

- Ué, do que está falando- perguntou Kuwabara para Hina

Ela não falou nada, apenas apontou para a cabeça de Yusuke e sorriu, quando Keiko percebeu o jeito que o outro se encontrava correu preocupada até ele.

- O que aconteceu fofucho- falou Keiko para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos - A Botan deu outra remada em você?

- Fofucho- Kuwabara olhou sorrindo debochadamente

- Não foi a Botan...fui eu. - Kurama disse tomando um gole de suco

- Você- duvidou Kuwabara

- Hô, Hô, Hô, Hô...não vai me dizer que o Yusuke invadiu o quarto e encontrou vocês em um momento íntimo?

- Não é nada disso! Esse estressado do Kurama que... - o detetive ia começar a reclamar só que parou, não dava para falar qualquer coisa com o ruivo olhando feio daquele jeito para ele

- Hoje é seu dia de sorte Urameshi- Kazuma gargalhava- primeiro apanha do mais calmo do grupo e depois ainda tem seu apelido revelado...né, fofucho?

E mais uma pancadaria começava na pensão, com certeza aquele lugar não iria ser o mesmo depois da partida daqueles animados jovens.

Quando pensaram em tirar férias não imaginavam que seria tão bom assim, finalmente cada integrante do grupo havia encontrado a felicidade e tinha um objetivo a alcançar...

Amores que nasceram no verão para alcançarem a eternidade...****

Pode parecer bobagem mas o objetivo de Kurama e Botan era exatamente esse...ficarem para sempre juntos.

****

Fim

É eu sei...o final ficou horrível.

Acho que fics em capítulos só daqui a um ano, eu comecei mas não sabia como terminar...como diria o Saitou de Rurouni Kenshin...lamentável. u.u

Muito obrigado a todos que acompanharam a fic, especialmente ao pessoal que ainda tem paciência para ver o último capítulo...

Tenho uma má notícia...já estou com um One Shot pronto, não deixarei vocês em paz tão cedo.

Bomé melhor eu nem comentar sobre os apelidos...acho que deu para perceber que resolvi inventar os mais ridículos possíveis. (peço aos apaixonados para me perdoarem...).

Um beijo e novamente agradeço pela atenção e paciência com essa doida que resolveu publicar suas loucuras na net e, ainda por cima, pertubar vocês com longos comentários.

As sobreviventes que tiveram coragem de ler essa fanfic:

Madam Spooky, Juliane-chan, Ayumi Tenshi, Teella, Megawinsone, Chris-Sama, Menininha das Trevas, Tsuki Koorime, Kourin-Sama, Eternia Melody, Pri-chan, Megara-20, Camis, Miss-Boredom-Liv, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon e Kurama's Deity Girl.

Valeu Gente!

Consegui terminar graças a vocês!


End file.
